Lost My Head
by Whatsy
Summary: What would happen if Pinestar wasn't allowed to become a kittypet? What if his Clan had kept him from even leaving camp? What would happen to him now? Spoilers for Bluestar's Prophecy. This is a challenge from SecretClan! Rated T because you'll find out if you actually read it.


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! This is a challenge from SecretClan! This is about an evil Pinestar kitty! I ALSO DO NOT OWN PINESTAR OR ANY OF THE KITTIES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**

Pinestar was waiting at the edge of the forest. He was going to honor a promise. All of those days wasted, and only because his Clan wouldn't let him leave! He had only wanted to become a kittypet, not join another Clan and give away all their secrets! He remembered everything so perfectly, the rejection was so clear! Even Leopardfoot had gone against him leaving, and she respected all of his decisions!

"What will happen to Tigerkit? We've already lost our other two kits, and now you want him to die?!" Pinestar had flinched at that.

"Tigerkit will be fine, the Clan will be in good paws with Sunfall, and you can manage without me." He had told her calmly.

ThunderClan wouldn't let him leave. Sunfall had stopped him from even leaving the camp! Warriors were posted everywhere, and he was forced to make dirt in camp! He wasn't allowed to hunt, to patrol, to leave the camp for fresh air, or even stand around staring at camp. They were afraid he would find a way to get out of camp if he was unoccupied. He grew madder and madder by the day. Pinestar was losing his head, he was leader and they wouldn't let him leave?

"Let me leave!" He had snarled one day to Swiftbreeze, Bluefur, and Thistleclaw.

"No! Unless you want us to tell Sunfall about you asking us if you could leave?" Swiftbreeze had hissed.

Pinestar had lunged at Bluefur, mostly because he had lost his head, and tried to kill her. Thistleclaw threw him off Bluefur, and he was badly injured. Snowfur was expecting Thistleclaw's kits, but Thistleclaw was padding after Bluefur now. When Pinestar woke up, Goosefeather was watching over him with narrowed eyes.

"Cats call me crazy, but you seem to be out of control." Goosefeather whispered knowingly. Pinestar stared at him with glazed eyes.

"Get me out of here and I'll do anything you say!" Pinestar had begged.

"Really?" Goosefeather sounded interested in the offer. He whispered something into Pinestar's ear, and he looked disgusted.

"You can't possibly expect me to do that?" Pinestar meowed in disgust.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Goosefeather had growled.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Goosefeather smirked.

"Now, who's a good kitty?" Pinestar had fallen asleep right at Goosefeather's last words.

Pinestar's head was clouded. He couldn't think straight at _all._ It felt like he was drowning in a sea of nothing. His life had no meaning at all at this point. Whenever Leopardfoot tried to talk to him, he would zone out. Whenever Tigerkit tried to play with him, he would walk away. Insanity wasn't even an option to describe what was wrong with Pinestar. Every part of him was broken and sore. It was nothing a medicine cat could fix, because everything was wrong inside of him. That same night, Goosefeather was going to get him out. He was in no condition to be moved, let alone walk all the way to Twoleg Place!

"Sunfall, I think I need to check Pinestar out in my den, he's been a little off these days." Goosefeather had mewed casually.

"Much like yourself." Adderfang muttered. Sunfall shot him an icy glare.

"Of course, as long as that keeps him from running away." Sunfall had responded.

Night fell, and Sunfall came in regularly to check in on Pinestar. It was getting late when Sunfall went to sleep. They waited for a little while when Goosefeather explained what they were going to do.

"I'm going to get you out, but you have to walk through the forest yourself, just in case a cat come to check on us." Pinestar had nodded sleepily.

"Let's go." Goosefeather led them through a crack in the medicine den, down to a steep ledge. It was the opposite side of where the entrance was, amazingly. Pinestar took a long while to get down, and it was almost dawn when he fully cleared the climb down.

Now here he was today, getting ready to spring an attack as a favor to Goosefeather. His head had cleared in the days in a Twoleg nest, he was as strong as ever. He had heard rumours of how weak ThunderClan had become. Pinestar had found sources, because he knew Goosefeather would never be able to leave camp without being followed. He was probably dead already, but Pinestar wasn't going to break a promise no matter what. Sunstar should be here any minute with Bluefur. Just the two of them. It was perfect. He heard a rustling in the bushes. He scented ThunderClan, and knew fully well the scent of the two cats. Bluefur and Sunstar.

"Who knows when the end of my days will be?" Sunstar was mewing.

"You're a fine deputy, I hope you carry on well as leader."

"Don't say that! You're not going to die!" Bluefur protested.

Oh, how very wrong she was. Pinestar leaped from where he was hiding onto Sunstar. He caught sight of Bluefur, scrawny and weak. Sunstar was no better, it would be easier than he thought. Bluefur tried to help Sunstar, but Pinestar noticed something. Her belly was round, like she was expecting kits. He was going to let the she-cat go on one condition. Sunstar's claws raked his belly and he jumped back in pain. He nipped Pinestar's tail, but Pinestar pinned him down. He bit Sunstar's throat, and blood gushed from the wound.

"You tell the Clan that he was killed by a dog, or I'll come back for you!" Pinestar hissed threateningly.

"Okay." She whimpered.

Then he was gone.

**The end. Review!**


End file.
